Nothing Can Keep Us Apart
by Yuri Chinen's wife
Summary: Sequel to Acrobatic Love. It's been 1 year since Yuka left Japan but as expectected, her long distance relationship with Eiji isn't going so well. But if by chance they meet in London for a tennis tournament, but are on apposing teams. Will they feelings of changed? Eiji x Oc Fuji x Oc ? x Oc.


**I'MMMMMMM BACKKKK! Ok that didn't sound pedo-ish at all-.-''...**

**Haha anyway here's the sequel to 'Acrobatic Love' if you have't read it then I would recomend reading that first...**

**Oh and by the way I thought of this idea before I saw or knew about 'eikokushiki teikyuu shiro kessen'.**

"English"  
**"Japanese"**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**~1 Year Later~ **_**YUKA POV**

"Yuka! Get up, you're going to be late!" I groaned and rolled over.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." I picked myself up out of bed and dragged myself downstairs.

"Mornin' sleepy head." My older brother Yuta said. I would of argued with him, but that required effort; which in the morning in non-existant. Well for me anyway. "Aww is someone in a bad mood?" I just shot him a glare which said 'shut up or I will kill you.'

Anyway. Hey guys it's been awhile hasn't it! A year right? Well a lot has changed in a year. For starters I cut my long hair to sholder length with a fringe sweaping accross my face; it was getting in my way so yeah, hair go bye bye. I'm now in my 4th year of high school, in Japan it would be my 1st year though so I had a bit to catch up on when I came back half way through 3rd year, and to be honest... I still don't get pretty much all of it... So I have to go to quite a lot of supported study classes...yay...

I do really miss Japan a lot. When I first moved back over I kept in really good contact with Eiji, Fuji-kun, Emerald-chan and a couple of other people. However I haven't heard from Eiji in about half a year. But I did get a e-mail from Fuji-kun about a month ago:

_**Yuka,**_

_**It's been awhile. How have you been? Enjoying High School I presume? Haha kidding. You weren't fond of Middle School so I don't see how High School would be a exception. It's differnt over in Scotland right? High school I mean. Well over here all the 3rd years got into the same High School and we joined up for the tennis team; of course we have to start from square one again. Back at the Middle School Kaidou is buchou and Momo is Fuko-buchou. Before we graduated Tezuka signed us up for some tournament to we will all be joined back up as a team once again soon.**_

_**Talk to you soon.**_

_**~Fuji Shusuke**_

That was the last time I heard from any of them.

"Come on slow poke, we're gonna be late." Yuta shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Comming, commig..." I mumbled.

That is my annoying, cocky, idiot big brother Yuta... Haha kidding! I love him really.

Yuta is in his last year of high school, 6th year and is 17 turning 18 next month. He is on our schools tennis teams vice captain and plays double with the captain. Kind of like the Jimis from Yamabuki.

"Suzuki!"

"Yuka!"

Me and Yuta spun around to see our two friends.

Joseph and Alexis Scott. The older of the two, Joseph is in my brothers year but he is alreay 18. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. He is the captain of the tennis team. Joseph and Yuta have known each other since Primary 1.

The younger of the two, Alexis the younger cousin of Joseph. She moved in with Joseph in about Primart two when her parents passed away in a car accident. We have known each other since we were in napies.

"Hey you two!" My brother shouted at them as they came over.

"Hey Lexi, Joe."

"Hey. Yuta did you tell Yuka yet?"

"No, did you?"

" Nope." Joe replied poping the 'p'.

"Tell us what?" Alexis asked.

Yuta and Joe looked at each other before turning to us.

"We're..."

* * *

**~In Japan~ EIJI POV**

**"Ne, Oishi why is Tezuka calling us all together at the burger joint? If it was so important why couldn't he have told us at school?"**

Oishi sighed **"Eiji, I really don't know. I wonder if it is about that tournament he signed us up for before we graduated..." **Wait what tournament.

**"Eh? What tournament, nya?"**

He sighed again. **"Doesn't matter. If it is about that. We'll find out soon."**

**"Ah, Echizen look it's Eiji-senpai and Oishi-senpai!" ** Me turned around to see Momo and Ochibi coming over to the table we were at

**"Momo, Echizen you guys are here too!" **

**"Momo. Ochibi!" **I ran over and gave them a massive hug, crushing Ochibi slightly...

**"Eiji-sempai get off your heavy..." **I let go of them and went back to standing next to Oishi. **"Mada mada dane..."**

**"Why do you have to be so cold to your senpai, nya?" **Ochibi put his cap over his face and Momo just laughed at me.

**"Fshhh. Idiot. Why do you have to be so loud?"** Kaidou came up behing Momo and started having one of their 'arguements'...again.

**"Mada mada dane..."**

**"Saa, some things really don't change to they?" **

**"Fujiko, Taka-san, Inui! You're here too!" **Fuji appeared at the table aswell along with Taka-san and Inui.

**"Does anyone know why we are here?" **Taka-san asked. It really is amazing how is personality changes when he dosen't have his racket.

**"Pobability that it is about what Tezuka signed us up for before we graduated. 98%."** Inui said with his notebook out.

Momo and Kaidou stoped their bickering. **"Signed us up for what?" **They asked in unison. **"Stop coping me idiot!"**

They suddenly stoped fighting when they saw how joined them at the table. Tezuka.

**"Saa, Tezuka why did you call us all here?"**

**"Yeah, nya!"**

**"Eiji, don't shout."**

**"This shall be good data."**

**"G-guy maybe you should let Tezuka speak..."**

**"Mada mada dane..."**

**"Fsshh. Maybe if you idiots shut up you would find out!"**

**"You know you just joined in there Mamushi..."**

Kaidou was about to shout at him when Tezuka-buchou cut it. Even though he isn't our buchou anymore, it's weird not calling him that...

**" I guess I'll get straight to it then..."**

* * *

_**NORMAL POV ~In Japan and Scotland~**_

_"We're going to London to compete to get into Wimbeldon."_

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**READ PLEASE...thanks:)**

**So guys what do ya think of Chapter one? Rikkia and St Rudolph will make appearances :D**

**Oh, Alexis is gonna be important in the story as it progresses so gonna have a vote of how she is gonna be paired up with..only a choice of two though...sorry..**

**Marui Bunta- Rikkia  
Fuji Yuta- St Rudolph**

**Either leave the vote in reviews, PM me or on the poll that will be on my profile.**

**Rate and Review please.**


End file.
